


The Night We Forgot

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [9]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had agreed to forget that night. It didn't exist and certainly shouldn't be brought up again. It was easy to agree to these terms, but hard for Kai to live by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night We Forgot

It didn't matter where he was, what he was doing or who he was with. He never could quite leave his work behind. It didn't help that the club was playing one of their songs, but even before the song had played he had been unable to resist listening to the drum beat. He judged every drummer against his own skill, smug when he was better, humiliated when he was not. He may not come across as competitive but in this one aspect he was.

“They're playing my song!” Ruki exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Kai from behind. He was excited, too excited which meant he had drunk too much or was nervous. Perhaps both, though the second didn't seem like Ruki at all. “Can you hear it?”

“No, I'm deaf,” Kai answered. He didn't mean to come across so short, it had been meant as a joke and Ruki took it as such. Still Kai cursed himself for his rudeness. Ruki was his friend but it was hard to remember that sometimes. His emotions were mixed when it came to this particular vocalist.

“That would explain you're drumming!” Ruki joked, a bullet straight to his pride.

“You think I'm a bad drummer?” Kai demanded. They might as well be alone now, opposed to on the dance floor of a crowded club. All he could focus on was this insult that threatened to swallow him whole. He'd had too much too drink, he realised a moment later. They both had.

“Kai, dearest Kai,” Ruki began, “You're the best. That's why they're playing my song.”

“What about,” Kai began to suggest another drummer only to forget everything they had been talking about. Ruki's hand had moved up his chest, fingers fondling his right nipple through his clothes. He'd let out the happy sigh before he had even realised he had taken a breath. “Ruki?”

“I've been thinking about you,” Ruki whispered, “Ever since that time.”

“We said we wouldn't mention it. That it was a mistake we both wished to forget,” Kai reminded Ruki. It had been a mistake, that one night they had spent as more than just good friends. He hadn't forgotten though, how could he forget a night like that?

“I haven't forgotten,” Ruki said. Of course he hadn't forgotten. It was evident in the way he continued to caress his fingers over his chest. It would be so easy to give in. He was struggling to think of any reason why he shouldn't. “I want to make the mistake again.”

“Was it though?” Kai asked, “a mistake?”

“We both know the answer to that question,” Ruki replied as his left hand slid into Kai's pocket. “Why must we pretend? I don't regret it and neither do you. I can tell.”

“Can you?” Kai asked, biting back the moan as Ruki's fingers found the edge of his penis and lingered there for a moment.

Not answering his question Ruki pulled away and disappeared into the crowd. He was flustered now. Unsure of what he should do now. His mind brought back all the reasons why the last time had been a mistake. Boiling down to one simple point. It was a mistake because he cared for Ruki more than the other cared about him. Only what Ruki had just implied wiped the board completely clean. They'd been living a lie, pretending they wanted nothing more than friendship because that was what the other had been telling them. That was their mistake, not the night alone.

Sure of himself now, Kai slid his fingers into his pocket where Ruki's had been only a minute before. Gently, as if the object left there might break, he pulled out the key card and silently read the hotel name and room number. He didn't have to go, it was his choice in theory. In reality there was only ever one choice he could make. He would go to Ruki, and this time they would both agree that this was a night not to forget.

 

He'd caught up with Ruki on the street outside. The other smiling and taking his hand as they walked. Feeling like a teenager again Kai tried to keep his raging hormones in check. They were both adults and had done this before. Why did he feel so excited?

“I expected you to take longer to decide, or not come at all,” Ruki said, clearly pleased that this wasn't the case.

“I've always known what I wanted,” Kai answered, “It was knowing what you wanted that was difficult to understand.”

“I don't know, you were pretty good at figuring out what I wanted last time,” Ruki replied with the smile that always melted Kai's heart. “One of the best in fact.”

“Only one of them?” Kai asked with a sly smile. He could sense Ruki was teasing him. Trying to get a reaction that he wasn't about to give.

“Well, if you believe there's competition you'll always give me 110%” Ruki explained. Perhaps his competitive streak was more acute than he had once thought. It went beyond drumming because despite the teasing nature of Ruki's words he was taking them as a challenge.

“You couldn't handle me at 110%” Kai said, meeting Ruki's challenge with his own. Laughing Ruki pushed open the door to the hotel lobby and lead the way to the room he had arranged earlier. They said nothing, too aware that a fan might overhear their conversation. It had been risky to be out like this at all, but Kai barely registered at all. His world had shrunk to include Ruki and not much more.

As the door shut behind them, the lock automatically falling into place, he pushed Ruki against the wall. He had been patient so far, but he couldn't resist the other any longer. Gently, but firmly, he placed his lips over the vocalists and gained control. A determined but slow kiss, passionate but reserved. Kai didn't rush, savouring every moment for what it was.

Gently Ruki pushed him away, a smirk playing on his lips as slipped behind Kai like he had in the club. Kai knew what was coming and yet it was still a surprise when Ruki's fingers reached his hardened nipples. With a moan he pushed back into Ruki's embrace, his eyes shutting as he allowed himself to feel.

“Whenever I touch your nipples you become a helpless puppet,” Ruki whispered, “Don't think I haven't noticed.”

“That's not true,” Kai objected. Ruki had found his weakness already, how could the vocalist be so insightful?

“You know what feels better than this,” Ruki continued as he stepped away. Not even looking over his shoulder he headed towards the bed and picked up a pair of red leather gloves. Kai recognised them from an old stage costume. How many times had he dreamed of Ruki touching him while wearing them? He wanted to be in charge, and would be, but for now he wasn't going to stop Ruki playing these games with him.

Pulling of his t-shirt he sat down on the bed, his back propped up by the pillows as he idly took in the condom and lube waiting for him. He was glad Ruki was prepared though these weren't things he'd ever leave home without.

Before him Ruki knelt with one leg either side of Kai's own, the perfect image of playful seduction. He was so beautiful, Kai thought happily. A pretty man, but in an abstract way. It made him different, alluring, impossible to resist.

“The things I wanted to do to you,” Ruki said slyly, “This time I won't hold back.”

“I thought we'd already established we're giving 110% tonight?” Kai teased. With a nod Ruki slid a single gloved finger up Kai's stomach, the leather still cold to the touch. Settling back Kai watched Ruki expression as the vocalist explored his chest like an artist. Such concentration, as if every touch was a precise surgical procedure that would cost Kai his life it it went wrong.

Finally the cold gloves reached his nipples and he bit back his excited moan. It felt so good, his weakness now fully exposed. He no longer cared, from Ruki he had nothing left to hide. Not the pleasure of his hands, or his arousal that was crying for it's escape. Every time Ruki shifted their crotches rubbed together, the hardness between the others legs as exciting as the hands on his chest.

A gasp escaped his lips as Ruki pinched his sensitive skin, the mild pain as exciting as the pleasure. Kai had read once that you could experience orgasm like this, for the first time he believed it. If anyone could bring him over the edge then it would be Ruki.

“A vocalist should use his mouth,” Kai pleaded. He sounded desperate, and perhaps he was. Ruki would surely mock him for being like this. He could feel the colour in his cheeks but to his surprise Ruki didn't argue with him. Moments later a warm tongue began to lick around one nipple, whilst a gloved hand squeezed and teased the other side. Ruki never relented, growing rougher with his fingers as his tongue and mouth brought more and more pleasure. The two extremes seemed to merge together, his pleasure and pain one and the same. He was sensitive in this respect to begin with and Ruki knew just how to use this power as his own.

Intense pleasure suddenly filled him, the orgasm he sought or just a rise in emotions? He wasn't sure but to feel this good from nipple play alone stunned him. No partner he had ever had could make him feel this way.

“Strip for me,” Kai ordered. It was time he reclaimed the power and show Ruki just what he was capable of. Wordlessly Ruki slipped off the bed and began to remove his clothes, their eyes never once leaving each other. Ruki was desperate for pleasure Kai noted. Hungry for it and eager to please. He was Ruki's master and he would make him scream.

Whilst Ruki undressed Kai slipped out of his own remaining clothes. Hiding nothing because he wasn't ashamed. Years of drumming had left him with a strong and muscular physique that he was proud of and he felt no need to hide away.

Once naked Ruki returned to the bed, crawling slowly up the mattress until he hovered about Kai once more. They kissed for a moment, exploring each other but unable to ignore the passion for long. With full force Kai pushed Ruki off him, smiling as the other fell on his back against the bed. Shocked Ruki stared back at him before a smile crept across his features. He didn't need to be told to spread his legs, that he did all on his own.

Carefully Kai coated his fingers with lube and slid two into Ruki one after another. Watching other men was a secret, almost sadistic, pleasure and Ruki certainly deserved to squirm. A slight change of direction had Ruki moaning for him. Was this what the fans saw when Ruki sung before a crowd or just what they wished to see? All Kai ever saw during their lives was the perfect view of Ruki's tight ass. Not that he was complaining about that. Quite the opposite.

“Do you need another?” Kai asked as he scissored his fingers. Ruki's hesitation was enough of an answer for him. Slowly he slid in a third finger, feeling the tight muscles resist him before loosening up. He doubted Ruki could have answered the question anyway, he was already too far gone.

Satisfied Ruki was ready for him he prepared his own length with a condom and lube and carefully slid into the welcoming heat. He could wait if he had too, but Ruki seemed eager so he took up a slow pace inside the other.

He lost himself now, barely aware of what Ruki was doing before him. He sensed the other wrapping his legs around him, pulling him in deeper. He could hear Ruki's moans as he moved faster and faster until he was gasping for breath to keep up the frantic pace. Yet what he was truly aware of was his own pleasure and need. He was being selfish, he should pleasure Ruki too, but he needed to cum so badly and a distance voice of reason reassured him that Ruki was enjoying this as much as he was.

He came the moment Ruki's fingers brushed against his nipples. A cruel trick that left the vocalist smirking at his own success. With a smirk of his own he rolled Ruki over onto his stomach and slid his fingers back into his hole. Ruki moans were enough to let him know he had won but he continued teasing the others prostrate until he felt the other orgasm beneath him. Only then did he give Ruki a chance to recover, falling back on the bed beside him as he listened to Ruki regain his lost breath.

“I thought you would last all night,” Ruki teased as he repositioned himself on the bed so that he was on his side. “You have impressive stamina.”

“Imagine the pain you'd feel in the morning if I did?” Kai warned him. “You'd barely be able to walk.”

“I'll feel this in the morning as it is,” Ruki groaned, “But it's good pain. It'll remind me of you.”

“We won't forget this night, it won't be like the last.” Kai agreed. They'd been wrong to even suggest forgetting about what they had done. He wouldn't make that mistake this time.

“No, this is a night I'll never forget,” Ruki promised, “The night I learned how to get power over you.”

“Like you didn't lose yourself to me?” Kai replied unable to ignore Ruki's cocky comment. Ruki was always going to challenge him for power and control, it was in his nature, but right now Kai couldn't think of anyone he wanted to be with more. Ruki was perfect just the way he was. He wouldn't change him for the world.


End file.
